Against The Demon
by ilovetralala
Summary: Lisanna decides to go against her demon sister mirajane...sorry for being bad in summaries..i'm a newbie so please be patient...review please:))
1. Chapter 1

I don't own fairy tail not even the laptop that I'm using.

I'm a newbie so I'd appreciate a lot of reviews!

* * *

After the Grand Magic Games Sting, Rogue, and their exceeds joined Fairy Tail. They immediately got used to the warmth and craziness of Fairy Tail, or at least they thought so until Valentine's Day.

"Ohayou minna!" The silver haired bar maid greeted Sting, Rogue, and the exceeds. "Now that Sting and Rogue are here we can start with our Valentine's Day Celebration!"

Everyone froze in fear as they heard Mirajane's announcement while the twin dragons just stared in curiosity.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost" Sting told his new found nakama.

"You'll find out soon enough" the pink haired dragon slayer responded.

"Alright everyone! The rules are simple, you and your 'dates' need to travel around Magnolia and find the objects that I hid. Each object has a corresponding point, only the pair with the highest point will be excused from punishment". *demon smile* "I'll announce the pairs now".

"Natsu and Lucy"

"Yosh! We will win this thing Lucy!" Natsu told his 'date' while the celestial mage just nodded.

"Gajeel and Levy"

The iron dragon slayer who was eating some metal plates almost choked when he heard their names.

"Elfman and Evergreen"

"Rogue and Wendy"

Rogue instantly showed a sign of interest when he heard the Sky Maiden's name.

"Gray and Juvia"

The blue haired mage almost fainted when she heard her _Gray-sama's _name and told herself that she would thank Mira.

"Lily and Erza"

"Eh? Excuse me but I think you got the wrong name" the black cat said.

"Well, I wanted to pair Erza with Jellal but that fugitive is too busy hiding from the council".

"It's fine. This too is a battle that should be conquered" proclaimed Erza with full or pride.

"and for the last couple" Mira filled everyone with suspense "Sting and Lisanna!"

* * *

I'm not a romeo x wendy fan so i decided to change the RO into rogue


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own fairy tail not even the laptop that I'm using.

I'm a newbie so I'd appreciate a lot of reviews!

* * *

"What?! Why?!" both mages said in unison.

"Well, you too are the only ones who don't have a partner and there's no way I'm letting the new member and my sister miss the fun" the older Strauss said while smiling innocently.

"The only one that's having fun here is you" Sting blurted out.

"Did you say something?"

"N-nothing!"

"Mira-nee, I can't believe you'd do this to your own sister. I'm sorry but I refuse."

"Me too!"

Mirajane glared at the blond dragon slayer which caused him to shiver

"Oh? Are you challenging me Lisanna?"

Lisanna just giggled.

Everyone in the guild remained silent as the tension between the Strauss sisters continued. Elfman was already shaking in fear.

"Why don't we have a bet, if I catch you and Sting, you two will be a couple for a month and if I don't catch you, I'll stop. The chase ends at sunset."

"Wait! You two are forgetting that I'm also involved in this. If you two want to play, don't include me. I'm not wasting my time in your games."

Most people were amazed by the courage that Sting had to be able to say no except for Gray who just face-palmed Natsu who said "That ain't a smart move, man".

"Then how about if we lose, you will wear a maid costume for the whole day?"

"What? No way! Aren't we supposed to be on the same side?"

"Well, you needed some motivation" Lisanna winked. "Mira-nee, we agree to your deal"

"Then let's get this over with already"

Right after Mirajane gave the signal, she immediately transformed into Satan Soul and charged towards Sting and Lisanna. Everyone was shocked except for Lisanna who was able to minimize the damage by pushing Sting while she turned into a white cat with blue eyes and a small bell on the collar. Mirajane was impressed with her sister's quick actions and just smiled as Lisanna fled through an open window.

"Looks like Mira is serious" said Erza

"Does that mean that the game is already cancelled?" Lucy asked

"Looks like it. Then Lucy, let's take a job!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

Just as the two were approaching the request board, a mug was sent flying towards Natsu.

"Where do you think you're going? I never said that the game is cancelled" Mira smiled as pure dark aura escaped her body "In fact, I'm adding a new rule. Whoever can catch my sister and Sting will only have to find one of the objects that I hid to win."

"Sting-san? But didn't you already catch him?" asked Wendy

"No. Look, he's no longer there. He seems to have escaped while Mirajane was talking" answered Rouge

Somewhere, a tired Sting is seen resting under a tree. He was about to close his eyes but something cold touched his forehead.

"Have some water"

Beside him was a smiling Lisanna who was holding a cold bottle of water.

* * *

Yeeey!After a long loooonngg time, I finally updated. so how is my new chapter?


End file.
